


On the Cliff at Pourville, Clear Weather (#20 Credit)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Tracker Neal looks up some old work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Cliff at Pourville, Clear Weather (#20 Credit)

**Author's Note:**

> Painting in question can be seen [here](http://www.moma.org/collection/object.php?object_id=79549).

Neal stood a respectable distance from the painting allowing tourists to snap their photos. It hung on a large white wall dominating a prime room in the New York MOMA.

Neal felt Mozzie by his side. “Do you ever wish you could take credit for it?”

“Do you? It's as much your work as mine.”

“I only forged a few documents. You're the one who did that.” Mozzie waved his arm at the 'Monet'.

Neal smiled. “Maybe when I'm too old for them to send me back to prison I'll write a letter mentioning where they can find the original.”


End file.
